xRival LoveX
by MewButterflyX
Summary: Who knew a simple game of truth or dare could get seriously messed up? Hikari is constantly confused and as things between her and Kei get heated emotions run deep and there are many obstacles to overcome! ongoing process KeixHikari
1. Truth Or Dare

**NOTE:** **_MewButterflyX (Mew-chan) does NOT own Special A_**

**The Daily Anime Mews**

_Saturday 19__ July 08_

**Top m****ews today! **

_Kagome's (from the anime Inuyasha) phrase 'Sit Boy' has been officially added to the English dictionary along__side Paris Hiltons 'That's Hot' (page 5…see inside for details)_

More mews will be brought to you tomorrow!! Be on the lookout!**

* * *

****Chapter 1 – Truth or Dare**

"Hikari!" Akira exclaimed as Hikari stepped foot into 'the schools paradise' "Hikari are you ready for tonight?"

"eh? Tonight?"

"you've forgotten haven't you Hikari?" Akira sighed

Hikari continued to look blank. "Oy, Hikari!" Tadashi ran passed her stuffing a big slice of vanilla cake into his mouth "the sleepover at Akira's house, we're all invited" he said through mouthfuls of crumbs

"TADASHI!" Akira yelled "who said you can start eating the cake? I should just uninvite you that's what I should do!" she ran after him pumelling him to a pulp. Akira dusted of her hands and walked back to were Hikari was standing, the blank look still noticeable on her face.

"I wonder what pyjamas my Hikari and Megumi would wear" Akira gushed twirling around in her own little daze "so cute, so cute, so cute"

"Hey! What's with that look on Kei's face?" Tadashi pointed towards Kei who had a sunny smile lighting his expression "maybe he's imagining the kinda pyjamas Hikari would wear as well" Tadashi waved some cake in front of Kei but his expression didn't waver. Megumi held up her sketchpad, it simply said 'Kei is a pervert'.

Akira shot Kei a death glare. She patted Hikari's hand "you can come right Hikari?"

"Of course" Hikari smiled brightly, oblivious to the fact that everyone seemed to be talking about her.

"Ok!" Akira turned to face everybody with determination "Ryuu, Jun, Megumi I want all of you to come up with foods/snacks that we can serve at the sleepover" as they nodded, next she pointed at Tadashi "Tadashi, you…you just stay away from everyone and Kei you just stay away from Hikari!" she gave a satisfied nod of her head then directed all of her attention toward Hikari "Hikari I want you to comply a list of activities for tonight"

"I'm right on it!" a gleam lit Hikari's eyes and ideas whirled in her head.

"You sure you can do it" Kei smirked at Hikari "Miss Rank Two!"

"Takishima!" Hikari stomped towards him, the smile leaving her face, feeling dejected "what are you trying to say?"

Kei glanced up from his laptop and smiled, Hikari looked grave "Takishima! I challenge you to see who can come up with the best ideas"

"Then if I win, I will have you as my slave for one day" Kei leaned forward on the table in front of him

Hikari grimaced then slapped her hand down in front of Kei "I accept!" she declared

"What? Again?" Jun shook his head at Ryuu, as Ryuu sat stroking a baby panda on his lap. Megumi held up her sketchpad 'same as always' it said

Akira balled up her fists, her face growing dark with hatred for Kei. Tadashi slowly walked in front of her "and what will you be doing Akira?"

Taking her attention of from Kei, Akira turned "that's a secret" she smiled, her eyes glinting. Tadashi rolled his eyes, resulting in him getting another black eye and a swollen cheek.

Hikari scanned the sheet of paper in front of her, so far she had written down:

Sleepover Activites

1.

She tapped the pencil to her temple, she lifted her head for a moment and caught Kei staring right at her in that weird way of his. He smirked when he noticed she had caught him out and mouthed "giving up Miss Rank Two?". Hikari's face froze and she threw her pencil directly at his face, he caught it in mid-air, snapping it in two.

Hikari's face heated up in anger, she left 'the school paradise' hoping for some peace and quiet, choosing to ignore Kei for the remainder of the day. Kei's gaze followed Hikari's retreating back as she left, he sighed out loud causing the other S.A members to all look in his direction.

"Heh, hehe" Akira grinned, an evil look spreading over her face. A dark aura emanating from her.

"Akira…" Tadashi widened his eyes "you look very creepy right at this moment"

Akira turned on Tadashi "TADASHIIIIIII! Just who are you calling creepy you idiotic..."

"Oh yeah, what're you gonna do devil woman"

There was suddenly but not unexpectedly a loud crash, sounds of breaking glass and falling furniture.

"What are they talking about?" Jun cross-legged sitting down comfortable on a chair asked Ryuu

Ryuu shrugged as he scrubbed at a speck of dirt on Juns face, Megumi held up her sketchpad 'who knows…'

Tadashi came panting up to Megumi, Ryuu and Jun his face wrapped in loose bandages "Oy! Where did Kei go?"

"HIKARIIIIIII Noooooo!!" Akira screamed falling down on her knees in despair as she imagined her cute little Hikari getting hunted down by Kei. Kei with a pitchfork laughing maliciously, Hikari like a startled deer backed up into a corner.

Meanwhile Hikari was having a hard time finding a quiet place to think in "the sleepover starts at four…" she muttered to herself "that's in three hours time...well I should be able to come up with loads of activities in that time and I will beat…" her stomach gave a loud growl before she could finish her sentence, she pressed a hand to her stomach and gave a long sigh "I haven't eaten since breakfast"

Hikari looked around her; she was in Private Hakusen Academy's courtyard. She had wandered there hoping to find some peace, it seemed peaceful enough. She threw down her bag and was just about to reside underneath a tree when she heard the leaves rustling, the sound was getting louder each passing second and before she knew it two feet landed in front of her.

Hikari screamed backing up against the trunk of the tree "Takishima!! What are you trying to do!" her hand was placed over her heart as it beat rapidly "why are you following me?"

"hiding in the trees, what a good plan" Kei grinned as he picked a leave out of his honey brown hair, his golden eyes gleaming. He stepped closer placing both hands against the tree allowing no escape for Hikari "now that I've got you just where I want you…"

"uhh Takishima…" Hikari's stomach gave another loud groan "have you got any food? I'm starving"

Kei let go off the tree, his arms slumped at his sides. _She completely ruined the moment_ he raked a hand through his hair in irritation and walked away from Hikari mumbling to himself.

"Takishima? Taki…shima?" Hikari blinked wrinkling her nose in confusion. Hikari shrugged and went in search of a place to eat.

_--__Two and a half hours later --_

Hikari dropped her backpack on Akira's bedroom floor, Akira sat watching her from the corner of her eye "the others should be arriving soon Hikari…are you alright? You seem a bit distracted"

"Nah, I'm fine, I'm fine" Hikari smiled

"Something's up and I know it, what is it?"

"It's just that…" Hikari started wringing her hands nervously; she then fluttered a piece of paper under Akira's nose.

Akira stared at the paper "it's blank" she stated

"I was trying to find somewhere to think" Hikari began "…and I kind of got sidetracked" she added sheepishly

Just then the doorbell rang announcing that the others had arrived. Soon enough arrangements where made around the room. Ryuu was deciding where to place the food with Jun and Megumi following him; Tadashi stretched himself out across Akira's bed, with his hands behind his head, much to Akira's annoyance. Kei leaned back in a chair keeping his thoughts to himself.

"Takishima" Hikari grimaced "I suppose you've won"

Kei leaned forward in his seat and smirked "won?"

"My poor Hikari didn't come up with any activities" Akira shook her head "so that leaves you Kei, what did you come up with? Though I don't really want to know"

Kei looked blank "nothing"

"NOTHING!" everyone cried in unison. Kei shrugged as if to say 'who cares'

"Heh heh" Akira slammed down her fist from her place on the floor, making everyone jump "I've got it! Let's play…_truth or dare_" she placed a bottle on the floor and got everybody to gather around "we'll use this bottle and whoever it lands on has to pick _truth _or _dare_ ahahahaa"

Tadashi pretended to gag at the idea earning him a slap from Akira. "Alright!" Tadashi sprung up from the place where he had collapsed on the floor "let's draw straws to see who goes first, whoever gets the shortest starts" he whipped out seven straws from out of nowhere.

"Where did he get those" Ryuu mused. 'He's strange' Megumi wrote on her sketchpad

It turned out Kei got the shortest straw; he smirked and proceeded to spin the bottle. Everyone seemed entranced as it spun and landed on…

"Hikari" Kei grinned

Akira glared at Kei thinking he must have done that on purpose somehow, how could he be so selfish and evil?

"Truth or dare, what're you going to choose Hikari" Jun smiled at her

"I…choose…dare! Takishima I will never back down!" Hikari clenched her fists

"Hikari" Kei folded his arms "I dare you to…fall in love with me"

"EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!"**

* * *

****Tadashi's Corner**

**A random conversation:**

"What are you watching Tadashi?" Jun asked whilst sitting down on the sofa next to me

"An anime" I answered

"Oh looks…interesting" Jun commented "what's it called?"

"Special K"

"Isn't that a cereal?" Jun questioned with raised brows

"Well…yeah, apparantley it became so popular, it got turned into an anime"

Jun blinked in disbelief "hmm…."

Thank you my readers for reading the first chapter and actually completing it! I thank you with all my heart and –offers you some of Akira's yummy cake- take this as an appreciation of my thanks! Please kindly review and in the next chapter I will offer you something even better –winks-


	2. The Only One I See

**NOTE: MewButterflyX (Mew-chan) does NOT own Special A**

Sorry I haven't updated in so long…I feel kinda guilty about that O.o I've been kinda busy and the net was down for a few days!...anyway here it is the next chapter. I'll get straight onto it!! And hopefully the next update will be quicker…I'm also working on my other story too! - Oh and I wanted to make this chapter more from Hikari's point of view. Sorry if this is a short chapter…

* * *

**Chapter 2 – The Only One I See**

The tears came so fast, cascading down her face in a waterfall.

_Why? Why am I crying? _Hikari thought to herself, _there must be a reason for these tears, what could this possibly mean?_

'Hi-kari?'

Hikari started at the sound of Kei's voice, his voice was strained, unsure; _what is he thinking?_she wondered asshe jumped up from her place on the floor and ran out of the room, hands covering her face.

'Hikari!!' Akira shouted beginning to get up to follow her, however as she got to the door Tadashi caught her arm.

'I think you should leave her alone Akira' he said silently.

'Tadashi! What are you doing? Let go! _Let go_ of me!' Akira protested trying to pull her arm free of his grip.

'Akira! Leave things be, she needs to be able to think things through for herself"

Tadashi relaxed his grip on her arm. Akira backed away from the door and sighed 'Hikari, what are you feeling Hikari? Why can you never talk to me about these things?'

'Why would those words cause her to react in such a way?' Ryuu pondered out loud

'_Hikari_' Kei's voice cracked as he uttered her name 'I never would have spoken those words if I knew they were going to make you cry' He buried his head in his hands, unable to bring himself to look at anyones face.

_Why? Why did I react like that? Is it because I feel toward…no! _Hikari shook her head as she ran, tears still clouding her vision. _Why would he say something like that? Does he really think I'm that stupid? Is this some kind of game to him? Does he think of me so lowly that he feels he has to play me, toy with my feelings? _Questions exploded in her head, yet unable to come up with an answer.

'I don't know…' She gasped stumbling blindly forwards 'I don't know what to think anymore, I'm so confused'

_I dare you to…fall in love with me_, those where the words he said at the time. _I should have laughed it of, I should have questioned him on why he would think of such a ridiculous dare, yet I cried and then ran away. I ran away! Wouldn't it have been best if I stayed, but it seems that lately all I can do is run away from my problems instead of facing them head on. Why am I not confident in myself? Maybe I am…maybe I am actually in love with Kei…_

'Takishima…Kei, what are you thinking right at this moment?' Hikari thought out loud.

Kei ran looking in every direction in order to spot her, seeing if there was at least a sign of where she had been. _Where is she? Where are you Hikari? I never meant to make you cry…I never meant it. I thought you would come up with a not so witty comeback to throw back at me stating how we were only rivals, how we couldn't possibly be more than such…_Kei sighed _maybe…maybe I should just tell you how I feel._

'Hikari' Kei gasped 'I'm sorry Hikari, so sorry…for making you cry, I promise never again to make you cry. I never want to see that look on your face again and knowing that I was the one who caused it' he squeezed his eyes tightly shut and carried on running.

Hikari surveyed her surroundings, realising that she didn't recognise where she was. She seemed to be in a park, a huge fountain stood in the very centre; the water gushing from the open mouth of the angelic statue. She walked towards the gushing fountain, stretching out her hand she allowed the water to drip from her fingertips. By this time her tears had dried up, she knew her eyes were probably still red from where she had kept fiercely brushing at them with her sleeve. If anyone noticed her red complexion they didn't seem to indicate it. Hikari pulled her long black hair out of its band permitting it to flow freely and loosely down her back. She felt more comfortable and at ease with herself now that she was sitting at the edge of the fountain, with the wind caressing her hair she let her thoughts wander.

She didn't know how long she had been sitting there, but it soon got dark. Hikari stood and began to walk towards the gates. _They'll be shutting the gates soon, I wonder what everyone's doing…should I go back to Akira's? _she shook her head _no, I don't want to have to answer to questions so soon and 'he' could still be there. _She hadn't given any though to whether they'd be looking for her or not

Hikari glanced left and right wondering which way to go. Not caring to ask for directions she proceeded to follow her instincts and followed the left route, she pondered how long it would take her to get home. Her parents and her brother wouldn't worry because they'd think she was with Akira, she didn't have her phone or money with her either since she left everything at Akira's house not thinking to pick them up before running off. If she came into any trouble she could probably handle the situation anyway.

She walked forwards with her head held down. _Is no one actually looking for me? _She gave a tight smile _it's ok, I don't mind being alone afterall. I'll explain what happened to everyone tomorrow…yeah that's it! _As her thoughts drifted she felt something rolling down her face, she laughed to herself in dismay. _A tear? Seems I haven't run out just yet…_She heard a sudden pitter patter of footsteps behind her, she was just about to turn her head when someone grabbed onto her shoulder, twisting her around and skidding to a halt.

'Hi..Hi..kari' Kei's voice?

Hikari widened her eyes, taking an involuntary step backwards. Both his hands were locked onto her shoulders, he was panting, almost wheezing; trying to catch his breath.

'Taki-shima?' Hikari choked out, unsure of what to say to him 'what are you doing here?'

'Isn't it obvious Hikari, I've been…been searching for you all this time'

Hikari remained staring at him, somehow unable of speech. _He came to look for me? Does he want to ridicule me even further?_

'What game are you play...?' Hikari started to say in frustration

'Hikari! I'm sorry!' Kei blurted out interrupting her 'I never meant to hurt you with my words'

'Were you just toying with me? What were you…?'

'No! Hikari' Kei shook his head staring her full in the eyes; he looked upset and angry 'No! How can you say that? How can you think that I would be…' he hung his head down low, his hair falling in his face.

Tears welled up in her eyes 'What do you see?' Hikari cried angrily, brushing the tears from her eyes 'What do you see when you look at me?' she had no idea where this question came from.

Kei blinked and took a step forward 'You Hikari, you are the only one I see…'

She opened her mouth to speak 'I…'

'I love you…Hikari' and then he kissed her, on a night where the moon was full, the street full of empty silence, a peaceful comforting aura transcending the air and all she could do was to answer to him, answer to his feelings by reaching up and clasping her hands around his neck and deepening the kiss, the overwhelming passion growing deep within her. Finally…Finally…now she realised.

**

* * *

****Tadashi's Corner**

Weeeel…this was a weird chapter! SINCE I WAS HARDLY IN IT!! I'm a tad frustrated, annoyed and irritated about that and I hope to be the main character in the next chapter -hint-hint- instead of Kei! Why is it always HIM? What about me? I'm actually..if I do say so myself..more important!! Not everything revolves around him you know! I just hope the writer of this story has a better sense of knowing where this story is heading…because I think with me in it more it'll be more of a success…because the fact is…I am the best! And I'm not jealous of Kei because I'm not the jealous type. Really! I'm not. Oh hahaha anyway I think you will be seeing more of me and the demon lady in the next chapter (oh I think she heard that…I think I'm gonna get slapped…YAY!) better run now!! Thanks a lot you lovely readers for reading this chapter (that wasn't about me) here you go! -offers you some of Akira's Jasmine tea- it's special!!

**Note from the author of this fanfic: **Tadashi kinda has some issues…


End file.
